No Better
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "'Emma will never give you this. She can't touch you.' His thump pressed against Mark's lower lip and watched as the other let it drop invitingly. 'She can't kiss you.' He leaned in and pressed their lips together, letting Mark relish the feel of their softness." Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (Luke/Mark), Incest. ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Incest (Twincest), Slight bad language, Slight violence **

**I just finished watching the second season of The Following and my hand just slipped... I hope u enjoy it and a reviews are welcomed (and appreciated. A LOT!) XD **

**Also, I do NOT own The Following or any of the characters! **

_**No Better **_

Mark attempted, and failed, to suppress the wild shiver which rippled down his spine. He could still feel Emma's hands on his face and it made him want to claw at his skin. He hated the very thought of someone else touching him, the feel itself was horrifying. He'd suffered from haphephobia for as long as he could remember though that didn't necessarily mean he was born with it. It wasn't like Luke and he could refer to their birth parent's medical history... That was one of the downsides of being abandoned as a baby. Hell, he wasn't even certain if phobias had anything to do with genetics or if they were purely psychological. All he knew was that people touching him was akin to someone lighting his skin on fire. Few understood what that was like and apparently he only had a 'mild' case as well. Mark scoffed. There was nothing mild about what he was feeling and he relished the memory of what Luke had done to the doctor who diagnosed him. His brother had always been over-protective and Mark loved him for it.

Theirs was a unique bond few really understood. Not only were they brothers, they were twins. Only a few minutes separated their first breaths and where one went the other followed. Even their adopted mother didn't fully comprehend the depth of their connection. That whole stuff about one twin feeling when the other was in pain or angry or whatever was a load of crap but Mark couldn't deny there was something connecting him to Luke. Like an invisible line, he fancied he could feel when it was stretched too thin. It wasn't something he could put into words and definitely not to someone who wasn't lucky enough to have a twin.

Maybe it was this connection which alerted him to be weary of Luke. He'd noticed it a while back but lately it was getting worse. His brother's actions were getting more hectic and reckless. Mark wasn't worried for himself. He had the utmost trust in Luke. He was far more worried for Luke's safety. With Hardy hot on their heels they couldn't afford to be reckless but Luke was unpredictable when confronted, especially when he was in the wrong, so it was better to watch over him silently. He would be Luke's voice of reason.

A second shiver clawed its way along his skin but this one was lighter and Mark knew his suffering was almost at an end. Had it been anyone else other than Emma who invaded his personal space he would have killed them but he liked Emma. There was something about her which drew him to her, not necessarily in a sexual way though he did find her attractive. He liked the way she thought. Admittedly he'd only seen a small fraction of her character but that's what made it all the more interesting. She was a mystery and he was curious to find out how Joe Carroll's oldest living follower saw the world. He was like a child with a new toy but unlike Luke he didn't like breaking his toys, at least not until he bored of them. Emma was still entertaining.

'Are you thinking of her?' Mark nearly jumped out of his skin which was quite the achievement considering he wasn't the jumpy sort. He spun around to face the speaker. He knew it was Luke before his waist finished the turn and it was the only thing which kept his heart from jumping out of his chest. He hated being snuck on almost as much as being touched and Luke knew that.

'Of who?' He didn't mean to sound so defensive. It wasn't like he'd done something wrong!

'Of her! Emma.' There was nobody on the third floor of the large house. Their mother was busy with Joe somewhere and Emma was in the art studio. The others were scattered around, neither twin knew where, but they knew they had the floor all to themselves. Mark didn't know why that thought wasn't as comforting as it should have been...

'So what of it? I like Emma.' He knew he'd said the wrong thing as soon as the words left his lips. Luke fully detached himself from the shadows of the dark corner which had so artfully hidden his silhouette even from the vigilant sight of his younger brother and took a step towards Mark. The distance between them didn't lessen since Mark responded by taking a step backwards, instinctively. The way Luke looked at him was enough to have anyone else running for their dear life.

'You do, do you? You _like_ like her?' Luke's lips stretched into a toothy grin, the sort a shark wore before sinking both rows of razor sharp teeth into their meal. Mark didn't back away this time. Luke wouldn't hurt him, of that he was convinced.

'And if I do? She's nice.' Luke arched an eyebrow as if Mark had said the most ridiculous thing. It was no secret that he didn't think much of the punk girl, he'd made that much clear whenever her name so much as came up in a conversation.

'Nice?! She's a crazy bitch Mark. Don't let her pretty face fool you.' Mark felt indignation spark inside him. He may have been the younger of the two but he didn't like it when Luke patronised him and told him what to do.

'You don't know her and I'm not being fooled. Why do you care so much who I hang around with anyway?' Luke didn't say anything for a second. He simply studied Mark's face which was so much like his own it was like looking into a mirror. When he finally answered it was with a tilt of his head, playful yet challenging.

'I care because you are my little brother and family always comes first. Don't let a girl come between us. You know better than that.' There was that smile again, this time joined by a spark in the deep depths of Luke's dark eyes. Mark knew exactly what his brother was so subtly referring to. They were both jealous creatures but of the two Luke was far quicker to turn green. A few months back, Mark had shown interest in a new family member and he'd ignored Luke's possessive jealousies. Luke hated being ignored and Mark hadn't been all that surprised when his brother lashed out and killed the girl though he'd been disappointed. He thought Luke would have more trust in him...

'I do but you should follow your own advice.' It was Luke's turn to look quizzical.

'What do you mean?' Mark smirked humourlessly.

'I mean Gisele.' Luke's eyes widened, caught off guard for a split second, before he broke into laughter.

'You can't be serious. You're jealous of Gisele? You know there's nothing between us. We're just...close friends.' Mark knew that but he also knew she wanted more and he saw the way Luke looked at her sometimes. It was only a matter of time before friendship turned into something else and it wasn't like he cared. That's what he told himself at least but it was as true as his imaginary halo.

'Exactly. That's what Emma and I are too. We're just _close friends_. 'Another shiver broke through him at the mention of her name and the lingering memory of her skin on his. He tried to hide it but Luke noticed and his grin widened.

'I see. So tell me, if you two are such good buddies why didn't you tell her about your haphephobia?' Mark didn't like telling people about that, not unless he truly trusted them. He saw it as a weakness and he hated it when people looked at him like he was some sort of freak. He hated Emma for calling him that but she was still of interest so he could bury his anger at the venomous nickname until later. Luke took a final step toward Mark, effectively breaching his personal space. Mark didn't step back.

'I was going to but...'

'But she would have looked at you like you were weird. Did she touch you?' It was obvious Luke knew she had. It was written all over his teasing smirk!

'You know she did.' Mark wasn't in the mood to play his twin's games. It was all good when they were having fun at someone else's expense together but he didn't appreciate it when Luke set his eyes on him.

'So let me get this. You like her but she still can't touch you? Call me crazy, but that relationship is doomed from the get go.' Mark couldn't help the flash of anger which lit up his eyes.

'What would you know about relationships? The only girlfriend you ever had died. You killed her.' Mark hadn't meant to lash out but Luke didn't seem angry. Quite the contrary and when he raised his arm up Mark wasn't sure if it was to strike him or not. He remained rooted to the ground while his older brother placed a gentle hand across his cheek, caressing it softly. A lover's touch.

'True. But do you remember why I killed her?' Mark felt himself relaxing against Luke's touch, unconsciously leaning into it. His twin was the only one who could touch him so intimately and not bring out his phobia. Even their mother was denied the privilege though he could bear her touch for a short amount of time.

'Yes. She called the wrong name while you two were having sex.' Luke grinned and let his hand slide down Mark's face, tracing the side of his neck. It was enough to have the younger of the two sigh in contentment.

'Not just any name. She called your name and that's something I can't forgive. I'm the only one who can call your name while in the throes of passion.' Mark's eyes clouded with lust while Luke continued to slowly walk his fingers along his exposed skin. He understood how much his younger brother valued touching and while he was eager to get to the good stuff he knew he had to be careful with Mark, especially when he was that emotionally fragile. He would deal with Emma later for hurting his precious sibling with her filthy touch.

'Emma will never give you this. She can't touch you.' His thump pressed against Mark's lower lip and watched as the other let it drop invitingly. 'She can't kiss you.' He leaned in and pressed their lips together, letting Mark relish the feel of their softness. He would bring the passion to the mix later. 'She can't please you.' Luke's lips moved to press against the skin which covered the section of skin between ear and neck. It was extra sensitive and Mark was certain the shape of his brother's kiss would be seared into it. It burned but unlike Emma's touch this burning was good, not painful. 'She can never take my place.' Luke drew back to look at Mark and he liked what he saw.

'Nobody could take your place Luke. I won't let them.' As much as Mark enjoyed the intimacy of the simple act of touching which so many unfortunately took for granted, he was still a hormonal young man and he could only suffer so much teasing. He was the one who initiated the second kiss and there was nothing tame about that one. He could feel the familiar shape of Luke's lips working against his, opening for him and welcoming his twisting tongue. He wasn't sure how he managed it but he broke away from Luke, happy to see his twin as eager to continue as he was. 'We can't do this out here.'

'Nobody will see us.' Luke tried to re-capture Mark's mouth but the younger brother was having none of that. He shook his head stubbornly but wound his fingers around Luke's instead.

'Just humour me okay? My room is right there.' He pointed to a door not even five steps from where they were standing but Luke decided it was too far. Why go all the way there when there was a perfectly clean, vacant bedroom right beside them?

'I have a better idea.' Mark doubted that but he didn't have time to argue before he found his tongue occupied again. He was being lead backwards and he was faintly aware of a door being pushed open. A few steps into the unknown room and he was falling on the carefully made bed, Luke following after him without breaking their heated kiss.

'Whose room is this?' If Mark took a second to think he would have figured it out in an instant but his brain was taking a leave of absence, indefinitely. Luke chuckled above him, taking this chance to fill up his depleted reserves of oxygen.

'Why, it's Gisele's room.' Mark's eyes widened and he pushed himself up on his elbows to confirm Luke's words. Indeed it was Gisele's room. The noticeable fragrance of Dior perfume was a death give away.

'Should we really be doing this here?' Luke rolled his eyes and kissed Mark's chin playfully.

'Since you're jealous of her and me I think this is the perfect way to show you just who comes first in my book. Stop being so sensitive and kiss me.' Mark followed Luke's order without hesitation, also mirroring his twin's devilish grin. He shuddered when he felt hands pressing and moving along his body, removing his clothes but careful to touch as much skin in the process as possible. He held his own arms above his head when Luke pushed up his t-shirt and allowed their mouths to part but only for the second it took for the piece of clothing to be completely discarded. He wanted to undress Luke too but when he reached for his shirt his fingers were gently pushed away.

'Since when don't you like me tearing off your clothes?' Luke pushed Mark down on his back, the crescent moon display of white teeth never leaving his face.

'Since I feel like putting on a show for you.' Mark arched an eyebrow but knew better than to press Luke for answers. He would get them soon enough anyway and he was certain whatever his older brother had in mind, he was going to enjoy it. He sat back and crossed his arms behind his head, eager to see what surprises Luke had in store for him.

Luke nodded his approval and began the show. He was only wearing a thin, grey shirt and he could have been rid of it in the blink of an eye but he had always been the more theatrical of the two... Mark couldn't help following his brother's fingers, not that he tried, as they descended down the lithe frame. He watched as if in a trance when the digits lifted the shirt just high enough for a peak at Luke's hips and belly. The left index finger pressed against the exposed bellybutton and after circling it twice, slowly, began moving upwards, pulling the shirt with it. Luke was showing him just enough skin to get him hooked and Mark could feel his mouth going dry. He was acutely aware of the discomfort of his suddenly-too-tight jeans. He wanted to do something but as if reading his mind, Luke shook his head warningly. For listening, Mark was rewarded with seeing more of Luke though considering his predicament it was just as much a torture.

Luke held the bundled material of his shirt up with his chin and freed both his hands. That way he could press them to his own thighs, drawing Mark's attention to his own growing discomfort, before trailing his abs with his fingertips until he reached his nipples. He drew circles around them just as he'd done with his bellybutton and Mark was practically salivating. He wanted to close his lips around the hardened nubbins and bit the pink flesh until he'd hear Luke scream. Perhaps his sadistic thoughts were showing on his face because a moment later Luke pinched the flesh, his nails digging harshly into it and he gasped. It wasn't a scream but it was enough for Mark to automatically buck his hips at the sound.

'Hurry up Luke. I don't think I can stay still much longer.' Mark was acquainted with his brother's love of control. He knew how much Luke loved seeing him break with want.

'Patience my dear. All good things come to those who wait.' That was one of their mother's favourite proverbs and he knew Luke said it specifically for that reason. Luke was a perfect example of the Oedipus complex and, if he was being honest with himself, Mark was a little jealous of that. It was a ridiculous jealousy and he dispelled the thought as soon as he realized it was there, concentrating instead on what his twin was doing. Luke finally gave into Mark's wish and pulled his shirt up and over his head, letting it fall behind him to the floor where the previously abandoned t-shirt waited. A strand broke free from his perfectly combed black hair and Mark yearned to push it behind his ear.

'Is the show over?' Luke laughed, his voice notably thicker, before moving above Mark so their noses were almost touching.

'Not even close.' Mark was eager to respond to the new kiss, passionate albeit quick. He wanted to stop Luke when he pulled away but the oldest sibling held his arms down while his lips moved to his throat. Teeth scraped against Mark's Adam's apple and his limbs stilled instantly. He felt more than heard the vibrations of Luke's chuckle and it did all sort of things to his sensitive skin. Luke paid some more attention to his throat, running his tongue along the jugular, amazed at the strong flow of vitality flowing through it and its fragility. He followed it down to Mark's angular collarbone, trailing open-mouth kisses like a breadcrumb trail, but didn't stop there. He moved back on all four, his mouth never leaving his brother's skin for more than a nanosecond, until he reached the barrier of Mark's jeans. He stopped there and looked up, waiting for Mark to opened his eyes and meet his.

'Are you ready for the next act?' Luke pressed a cheeky kiss to Mark's clothed erection.

'Do you even have to ask?' Luke smirked. It was cute that Mark still attempted to sound like he wasn't going insane when he could feel the willpower it took him to not buck his hips into his touch.

'Good point.' Luke lowered his mouth to the jeans again but this time he bit the cloth and pulled it free from the button holding it closed. He not-so-accidentally flicked his tongue out to touch Mark's skin, feeling a few course strands of hair beneath it. He could tell Mark was getting impatient and as much as he loved teasing, it was high time to move things along. Luke stood up so suddenly Mark thought he'd done something wrong. The panic on his face morphed into a relieved smile when Luke grabbed the waistband of his jeans and began pulling them down, along with his underwear, leaving him completely naked before his older brother.

'You have to get rid of yours too. It's only fair...' Mark hoped Luke wasn't going to turn that into a show too. Not because he hadn't enjoyed it, because he definitely had, but he doubted he could hold still for much longer. He was only human...

'Because we always play fair, right?' Luke was unzipping the fly of his own jeans before he even finished that sentence.

'With each other we do.' They met each other's eyes and a silent understanding passed between them. Luke got rid of the last problematic article of clothing standing between them and he took a moment to enjoy the new relief of his freed member. Then he was back on all four, hovering above Mark's neglected need with that impish grin back on his lips.

'This is where the fun part of the show begins.' Mark inhaled deeply just as Luke flicked his tongue out to touch the head of his cock. The sweet breath of life nearly choked the younger twin and he bit his lower lip in anticipation. It had been over a week since he felt Luke's mouth on his member and he honestly wasn't sure how he made it all that time. Luke was thinking pretty much the same thing. The older of the two ran his tongue along the length like only he knew how. He was the only one who'd ever pleased Mark that way so he didn't have anyone to compare Luke to but he doubted there was anyone out there better than his twin. He shut his eyes when Luke engulfed the whole member inside his mouth, his tongue running under it and providing some mind-blowing friction.

Mark had to dig his fingers into Gisele's bed sheets to remember where he was and to hold off the need to thrust his hips upwards wildly. The moans began to flow unbidden when Luke started bobbing his head, slowly increasing the rhythm of his movements, and it was music to Luke's ears. His mouth was busy so he couldn't smirk but he did moan and the vibrations were too much for Mark to hold his hips still. Once he bucked into the warmth of the fleshy cavern he couldn't help doing it a second time and a third until he was fucking Luke's mouth. The older twin did nothing to stop him and Mark lost himself in the moment, feeling his orgasm approaching at break-neck speed.

'I'm close!' It was his warning to Luke to get away but the other stayed put. Mark felt the nerve numbing pleasure burn through him and he yelled something unintelligible before Luke felt his mouth fill up. Mark's hips jerked once more and then went still. All Mark could hear was the pumping of his own blood and his ragged breathing. A part of him noticed when Luke let his limp member drop from his lips, not before giving it one last suck, and the dip of the mattress around him as his brother approached.

'You think Emma could do that to you?' Luke was whispering in his ear and Mark shivered at the tickle of the warm breath.

'No better...' What he meant to say was, there was nobody better out there than Luke but his brain was still on that leave of absence. Luke got it though and chuckled lowly before capturing Mark's parted lips with his own. Mark could taste himself on his brother's tongue and he felt himself stiffen at the forbidden thrill of it all. Luke kissed him until Mark got back from his high and opened his eyes to look at him.

'It's been too long.' Mark sat up and Luke moved to sit beside him.

'We were busy, what with Ryan Hardy finding who our mother is and Joe Carroll finally showing his face.' Mark ran his tongue along the muscles of Luke's shoulder, feeling their warmth and raw power. He continued to feel the flesh all the way to the elbow and would have gone lower but Luke lifted his hand for him, knowing Mark's end game. He smirked, his eyes as dark as a demon's, when Mark sucked two fingers inside his mouth and ran his tongue around them like an expert. He was the one on all four now, looking up at his brother through thick lashes. He pulled away from the hand only to lower himself until he was at eye level with his prize.

Luke loved few things more than seeing Mark on his hands and knees for him. He recognized the extreme narcissism of that, since they shared the exact same face and body type, but he didn't have it in him to care. His smile stretched from ear to ear when Mark repeated his practice ministrations on the real deal. One of his hands sneaked into his hair, the palm of his hand resting against the back of Mark's head. He didn't even try to hold back the noises of pleasure, fully aware it was a turn on for both of them. When Mark's teeth scraped against his cock ever so slightly he lost it and put the hand on the back of his brother's head to use. Mark grasped Luke's thighs, knowing and waiting for what was coming next, as the older twin used his mouth to seek his own pleasure.

Luke was gentle only to a handful and mock-gentle to a handful more but when he was in a frenzy he didn't understand the meaning of the word. Mark felt light-headed, the power and speed of Luke's thrusts too great to give him time to breathe. He could tell the other was close when the fingers tangled in his hair began to pull at it, uprooting some and sending a sharp but pleasant sting running along his scalp and down his spine. Just when he was certain he would pass out from lack of oxygen, Luke pulled his head back and Mark opened his mouth wide. He felt ribbons of his twin's seed coat his face and he ran his tongue along his lips, tasting the substance. It had the same flavour as his. Luke's grip on his hair loosened and Mark licked the spent member just as Luke had for him. He thought he heard the sound of his brother's heart and thought of Poe's Tell-Tale Heart. He rested his ear against Luke's chest for a second, listening to the drumming beat while the other returned back from his own pleasant trip.

'The show's not over yet. We still need a final act.' Mark looked up at Luke.

'I thought you were running the show. Sounds to me like you don't know what comes next.' Mark noticed a bead of fresh perspiration falling down the centreline of his twin's pectorals and he followed it with the tip of his tongue until he reached the collarbone where he began working on a mark.

'Any artist worth his salt will tell you that a good show has a life of its own. Have you never heard of improve?' Mark chuckled against the fresh bite mark, liking the way it stood out on Luke's skin.

'You sound like Joe.' Mark swallowed whatever Luke was going to say next with a quick kiss and pushed against his shoulders. Taking the hint, Luke laid back, a part of him noting they had literally reversed roles. 'How do you want it?' Mark's lewd voice made Luke's blood boil and it was all rushing directly south.

'Rough and hard.' Mark bit down on Luke's throat at the words. He knew Luke would say that, he always liked it rough, but he liked hearing him admit it.

'Does Gisele have anything we can use as lubricant?' Mark looked around him at the neat room. Nobody ever expected the girl to be that neat but she was a freak when it came to keeping things tidy, despite her fuck it all attitude.

'Doesn't matter. Saliva will do.' The younger twin locked eyes with his brother, incredulity clearly written all over his face.

'But it will hurt Luke.'

'I know. I want to feel the burn.' Mark was ready to argue the point further but something in Luke's eyes told him it would be futile. Luke had a masochistic side, that much was fact, but whenever they had sex they used lubricant. It was one thing to like inflicting pain or having pain being inflicted upon but it was another thing entirely to ask Mark for that. There were two people on the whole earth he couldn't bring himself to hurt and his twin was one of them.

'Luke I don't think I can...' They did it like that once before, at the very beginning, and Mark could still recall Luke's pained expression.

'Mark, I want this. You're not hurting me, not in a bad way. I trust you so trust me too.' Luke rubbed his palm against Mark's cheek, like he did in the hallway. 'Give me your hand.' Mark placed a kiss on his brother's palm and then did as instructed. His tips touched Luke's lips before they were granted access and Mark watched as Luke lubricated the digits with his tongue. His cock jumped at the sight of his dishevelled brother sucking on three of his fingers. It was all he needed to throw caution to the wind and trust Luke knew what he wanted.

'I'll stop if you tell me.' Mark moved his hand away from Luke's mouth and nudged his brother's entrance with one finger.

'No you won't and I'll be pissed off if you did.' The two smirked in union and Mark pushed the finger deeper in. His eyes darkened when Luke gasped at the intrusion and reached his hands out to grab hold of his shoulders. Mark pushed the finger all the way to the knuckle, feeling the searing heat around it and barely supressing a moan at the thought of that same living flame around his member. He knew one finger wasn't enough to do much harm, lubricated or not, and he moved it in and out of Luke without worry, respecting his wish to be rough. Having done this before, he knew exactly where Luke's prostate was and he rammed into it from the first powerful thrust. The result was highly satisfying. Luke's legs spread further for him and hearing his name spoken while coated with desire made Mark want to forget the preparation altogether, hypocritical considering his earlier arguments...

'You look so fucking good right now.' Mark didn't realize he spoke out loud until he heard Luke laughing.

'I know. I see it whenever I'm fucking you.' Mark didn't know what to say to that so he pushed a second finger alongside the first instead. Luke's smirk dropped like a brink in the ocean and Mark noticed the first signs of discomfort appearing across his twin's face. Instead of slowing down, he pushed his fingers in harder, hitting his target with full force and the discomfort was soon forgotten. He scraped his incisors against Luke's knee to distract his brother from the fingers but the extra sting only made the oldest sibling more vocal. He pushed along the fleshy walls with his fingers, stretching it wide enough to allow the intrusion of the final digit. Luke yanked at the bed sheets, hissing through gritted teeth, until Mark's repeated actions lost their initial unpleasantness and became familiar. He felt like he was going out of his mind and every time Mark slammed against the magic spot it was pushing him closer to the edge but there was still a rope tied around him, keeping him from self-destructing. He wanted that rope cut.

'You're ready?' Mark put it like a question but he'd been paying close attention to his twin's shifting expressions. He saw the frustration creep in and replace the pleasure. He was already removing his hand and reaching for Luke's opened thighs.

'Less stupid questions and more fucking.' Mark knew Luke could be tactful, when he was in a thinking state of mind. It was oddly empowering knowing his older brother was in that state because of him and for him only.

'Yes big brother.' Mark was conscious of how much Luke loved to lord his extra minutes on earth over him. He didn't do it in a mean way but he was proud that he was born first and usually Mark hated the idea that they were different in any way, but he liked hearing Luke moan with approval. Mark pushed Luke's legs apart, as far as they would go, and aligned his hips so he was ready to fuck the other man at the drop of a hat.

'Don't go slow. I need you inside me right now.' Mark was ready to second-guess himself again but the pleading tone made every pleasure sensor in his body light up. He intertwined his fingers with Luke's, pressing his older brother's hand into the mattress, and did what he always did. He followed Luke's orders. One powerful thrust of his hips and he was inside the magmatic heat, gasping for breath and tightening his hold on the fingers below him. Luke bit harshly on his free hand, drawing blood but managing to stifle his yell. It was painful, nobody was denying that, but he was a masochist and he relished the feel of being torn apart.

Mark studied his brother's expression, waiting until it looked less pained, before beginning to move, drawing out slowly and pushing back in fast. With each snap of his pelvis the pain became less and when he lowered himself to latch his hungry lips to Luke's throat, tasting salt, he felt Luke's legs hug him so he could dig his heels into his back. There was a method to their frenzied madness but it was one only they could decipher and Luke clawed at Mark's back, eager to taste the boiling blood animating his precious twin. When the skin broke and blood spilled Mark arched his back and drove into Luke with a power he thought inhumane. The oldest sibling's head made heard contact with the headboards and he saw stars for a second but it took nothing from the growing pleasure gathering in his guts, becoming tighter and tighter like a string ready to snap. He laughed madly, the sounds choked by gasps and moans, until Mark silenced him with a sloppy kiss.

'Come for me Luke!' It wasn't a suggestion or a question. Luke grasped for Mark, needing to feel as connected to him as humanly possible, and came. His eyes rolled back in his head, his hair as tousled as Mark's, and his jaw unhinged in a silenced scream. He felt his own seed coating his stomach and it was hot to the touch. Through his haze he managed to speak one sentence, his voice barely above a whisper and hoarse from all the yelling.

'Mark me as yours...' Mark understood what his brother wanted and he felt his own climax approaching. The sight of his sated brother was the most effective aphrodisiac and he grinned at the thought he was responsible for it. Luke's leg lost their hold and fell around him, boneless, but he just grabbed them and lifted them so he could still thrust at the perfect angle. Luke continued to moan under him, occasionally calling his name and urging him to come. A few pushes later he did, letting his cum fill Luke to the brim and mark him as his. Mark felt every microscopic piece of his existence shake with the over-powering pleasure and it sapped away the last of his energy. Like a puppet with its strings cut, he crashed on top of his brother and immediately felt a pair or arms wrap around him and pull him close to the natural heat.

Even if they wanted they couldn't move for a period of time, too spent to do more than breathe in Gisele's perfume. Mark moved his head just enough to press his ear to Luke's beating heart and listen to the rhythmic melody. It was proof that his brother was really there, alive and with him. They would always be with each other... Mark sighed happily when Luke began running his fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

'Do you want to sleep here?' Mark smiled at the idea of Gisele walking in and finding them naked and asleep in her bed after obviously having sex. The idea certainly had its appeal but he didn't want their mother to find out and get angry. He doubted she'd have a problem with their relationship, they've done worse things than sleep together, but she might be angry to find out when she was preoccupied with Joe.

'Tempting but no. I do want to shower here though.' Mark locked eyes with Luke and their wolfish grins was proof they were thinking the exact same mischievous thought. A few of the rooms, including that one, had their own bathrooms and they were surprisingly spacious. Their family had no shortage of money, that was for sure.

'This time I get to mark you.' Luke curved his finger under his twin's chin and pulled his face close to his.

'Yes.' Their lips met in an affectionate kiss which spoke of love and death.

* * *

**Yep... Needless to say they left the room and bathroom a complete mess... I hope you enjoyed the story and if you have the time of day, please leave a review. Thanks in advance! XD**

**HAVE A NICE DAY! **


End file.
